Friends?
by notyouraveragemadz
Summary: Jinora goes out on the town with Korra and meets an unlikely acquaintence. Will these two be able to get along? Or will their two very different worlds prevent them from friendship? Jinoochy!


**Alrighty, then. Don't judge me on the fact that my OTP is two little kids. They happen to be charming and adorable, and I just couldn't resist their perfectness... err... together! =D**

Jinora lifted herself wearily from the comfort of her bed, she really needed to stop reading so far into the night. Waking up this early with so little sleep was beginning to feel ridiculous and absurd. And honestly, Jinora would have liked to stop reading so much at night, but she just couldn't.

A loud yawn escaped the little airbender's mouth as she proceded to get up and get ready for just another day on Air Temple Island. Which she was normally okay with. But, upon the arrival of Korra, the latest Avatar, Jinora was feeling a bit more... adventurous than her usual self.

Sure she had her books, which were great! But lately she just couldn't help but feel that ALL adventures happened in books or other people's lives. Jinora wished there was a way to prove herself wrong.

She grabbed her current fixation, a book on the early wars between the nations. It mentioned many Avatars and their achievements towards peace in their days, Jinora had yet to read the section on the 100 Year War and her grand father, Avatar Aang.

In the kitchen Pema had miraculously gotten Ikki to set the table for breakfast. Jinora was pleasantly surprised at her sister's cooperative behavior this morning. Normally Ikki's plan of attack would be to talk her mother into submission or until she could bribe Meelo to doing it for her. But, as always Jinora paid little attention to what was happening around her and ate while she continued her reading.

Korra came in a few minutes after Jinora had arrived and scarfed down her breakfast. She then stood and promptly announced that she was heading out into town.

Pema asked, "What are you going in for? I thought there was no Pro-Bending practice on the week-ends..."

"No, there isn't," Korra confirmed. "I just want to take Naga out. Ya' know, let her stretch her legs out or something."

Pema nodded absent mindedly, "Okay, do you want to take Jinora out with you?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to object, but was quickly shushed by his wife. Though he trusted Korra, he wasn't sure how he felt about placing his daughter's life in her hands. Though, deep down he knew this situation was not as extreme as he could no doubt make it out to be. And so, he let Pema have her way... again.

"It's just that Tenzin has an all-day council meeting and I need to supervise Ikki and Meelo while they practice their air-bending. And I really don't think Jinora needs anymore lessons for the week, do you, Tenzin?" Pema continued on innocently. Tenzin just nodded, stood, and headed to the kitchen with his plate.

Jinora, who was only half-listening to this conversation finally looked up and regarded her mother with cool eyes, "Thanks, mom." She said with a pleasant smile on her face, after Korra had agreed to let Jinora accompany her to Republic City.

To anyone outside of Jinora's personal friends and family, she would seem indifferent to the situation. But, in truth she pretty excited. Jinora had never been to Republic City without her parents. She smiled up at Korra, who returned the gesture. Yes, a lot was changing upon her arrival.

Jinora was shivering. It would have been nice if Korra had mentioned Naga would be swimming to Republic City. But no, she had convienently left that out.

Korra looked over at her companion for the day and laughed, "Not a big fan of water there, are ya', Jinora?" She asked whilst she giggled playfully.

Jinora rolled her eyes, and airbended herself dry, "Well considering you're Amon's biggest fan," She trailed off. Korra narrowed her eyes at Jinora, she just shrugged.

"Touche..." Korra muttered and trudged after the giggling airbender. "So, you got anywhere in particular you want to go?" Korra inquired.

Jinora smiled at her deviously, "I've got someplace in mind." Korra gave Jinora a knowing look, she just smiled.

"Alright, but I need to go into Central City Station afterward." Korra called after Jinora, who was practically sprinting in the direction of none other, than the book store.

Korra smiled, and allowed herself to be paraded around town until Jinora had located the particular book store she had in mind. Korra even went so far as to wait for Jinora to pick out her books, without even a single complaint. She found it endearing and a little comical, the connection Jinora undoubtly felt towards the books she read. It fascinated Korra. Though, she was never an avid reader herself, she could understand to some extent Jinora's love of books.

When they arrived at Central City Station, Korra lead Jinora over to a bench and told Naga to 'stay.' In the hopes that she would protect Jinora, which she would. Jinora watched as Korra wondered of, and absently wondered where she was headed off to.

After maybe twenty minutes of reading, Jinora heard a low warning growl coming from Naga. Then she heard a thump and "Oof!" Jinora jumped up, startled and dropped her book.

"W-who are you?" She asked, her voice wavering. Jinora then realized how pathetic this sounded. She was the one with the giant polar bear dog. She straightened her posture and set her stance, just in case she needed to airbend.

Jinora had imagined a tall, buff Triple Threat Triad thug trying to attack her. Which is why she was so wary of this stranger. But who she saw, was far from freightening. It was just a boy about her age, maybe older, lying on the ground. Undoubtedly he was the source of the thump. His hair was brown, with a dark complexion, much like Korra's. He was dirty, so Jinora assumed he was an orphan, or a street rat.

The boy stood, flabbergasted for a moment, and then quickly regained his composure, "Me? I'm Skoochy. But I should just as well be askin' you the same question." He gestured at her clothes. His voice was low and sneaky, filled with secrecy. As if this boy knew more secrets than the average barber. Which was saying something, considering the amount of gossip that circulated in Republic City.

**Soo, leave a comment if you like! Opinions are good =D And I will probably continued this later...**


End file.
